Changed for the better
by pretzelboy
Summary: one shot, sequel to The End of Hate Is The Start of love, Kaiba enjoys some time with his children.


Seto Kaiba walked through the front doors to his house, yawning, 'well another day another three thousand dollars,' he thought dryly.

He had put his brief case down when- "Daddy!" a small voice cried out seconds later a three year old girl came running down the hall, and into his arms.

It was his little girl Andromeda Kaiba, she wore a light blue dress, she had bright blue eyes and blueish white hair, that she wore tied up in two different strands, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"How's my little girl?" asked Seto.

"good daddy," said Andromeda.

"good. Because I've got a present for you," said Seto, reaching into his pocket.

"oh-no daddy!" exclaimed Andromeda, giggling.

"i've got the tickle lazier," said Seto, he pulled out his hand and began to tickle her stomach. She laughed uncontrollably, while Seto made a buzzing noise.

"Run Andromeda," said a young male voice to their left. They turned and saw Alexander Kaiba standing in the door way to the living room. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he looked just like a little Seto. (A/N yeah I know too cute)

"locating new target," said Seto, in a mock robotic voice.

He moved to Alexander and began to Tickle him as well, he began to laugh as well, when Andromeda, ran up behind Seto, jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"i'll save you, Alexander," said Andromeda. Seto released Alexander and soon both kids were tickling him.

"oh, no I'm being attacked by the resistance," said Seto.

"all right, kids lay off him," said an angelic voice from the doorway to the kitchen, Seto sat up and saw his wife Kisara.

"aw, but mom, we're-" started Alexander.

"i know you're busy defending the free world against the evil tickle robot, but Uncle Mokuba is on the phone and wants to say hi before he lands," said Kisara.

"i wonder if he brought us something from America?" asked Andromeda.

"let's go ask," said Alexander,

"okay," and they took of.

Seto got up and went to his wife, Wrapping his arms around her, "hello my Angel," whispered Seto.

"hi to you too, honey," said Kisara. Seto looked at Kisara, looking deep into those blue eyes he loved so much, "i love when you look at me like that," said Kisara, "every time you look at me like that, it feels like we're getting married again."

"and every time you look at me like the way you are now, it feels like i'm meeting you for the first time," said Kisara.

"so, what no, hello kiss?" said Seto grinning.

"did you just spew a bunch of fluff to get a kiss out of me?" joked Kisara.

"yes and no, I meant what I said, but I really can't go a day without your lips," whispered Seto.

Kisara kissed him, it was going to be a brief hello kiss but Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss was passionate and deep and full of love.

"Mom, Dad, stop making out and let's, Go uncle Mokuba will be landing in soon," said Alexander.

"and we want to go pick him up," said Andromeda.

"sound good to me," said Seto.

"yay, to the Kaiba-mobeal," said Alexander.

"you mean the BMW?" asked Andromeda.

"yes,"

they all laughed.

*time/ space skip to the airport*

"do you see him kids?" asked Kisara.

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Alexander, he and Andromeda ran towards their uncle, and Seto's brother, Mokuba.

He embraced the two children, "hey, how's my favorite, niece and nephew?" asked Mokuba.

"we're you're only niece and nephew," said the kids in unison.

"granted," said Mokuba. He walked up and hugged Seto and Kisara.

"so how was America?" asked Seto.

"i'm pleased to announce that all Kiaba land amusement parks are up and running and are doing exponentially better then we hoped," said Mokuba.

"good, and How's Rebbecca?" asked Kisara.

"she's great in fact she'll be coming to visit soon, to update the KC firewall," said Mokuba.

"super, but for now let's get home," said Seto.

As they all waked out of the air port Seto thought "if the me form 7 years ago could see me now, i'd probably make me run out of my own house."

"what's on you're mind?" asked Kisara.

"my life," said Seto, "you, the kids all of it, i've never been this happy, I truly have been changed for the better."


End file.
